1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary switch with added functionality. In particular, the invention relates to a rotary switch that apart from its rotary mode of operation includes a translational mode of operation and a pushing mode of operation.
2. Related Art
Recently, complex electronic devices are being integrated into the dashboards of vehicles. These electronic devices provide a variety of functions, which results in the need for a multitude of control elements for executing these functions. Control elements presently used include switches, rockers, knobs, push buttons and the like. On the other hand, a need exists for displaying more information related to the electronic devices, which results in an increased size of the displays of electronic devices. For example, navigation systems need to display a certain area of a map. With the increased display size, the amount of space available for control elements becomes smaller. Thus, control elements need to be compact and need to provide a high degree of functionality.
Furthermore, if a driver wants to operate an electronic device, the driver gets distracted if he has to use several control elements to achieve a certain function. A single control element that enables access to most of the functions of the electronic device would be very advantageous since the driver could control the device without taking his hand off the control element.
A need therefore exists to provide a control element that is very compact and that provides a high degree of functionality so that the user can access most functions of the electronic device that the control element operates.